


You're Not A Thing....

by dulcet_silence



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU!, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, drunk! jihoon, how does one start and end, like teeny mention of verkwan, prompt, slight! verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulcet_silence/pseuds/dulcet_silence
Summary: "what's your favourite thing?""we should say it at the same time! one, two, three!""Your brownies!""You!""..."------in which a drunk Jihoon asks a innocent question, and Soonyoung almost makes his boyfriend cryaka drunk Jihoon looks for some affection, and Soonyoung fails miserably[based on a prompt] [college au!]





	You're Not A Thing....

Soonyoung doesn't know how he got here. Though he's always up for alcohol and parties, Jihoon is another story, and Soonyoung's not entirely sure how he managed to drag Jihoon here. Maybe it was the prospect of free alcohol to wash away the stress of school, or the prospect of leaving his stuffy studio. Maybe it was both. Anywho, here he is, dancing with a red solo cup in one hand, and a drunk Jihoon hanging off of his arm. 

"Soonie~"

"Yes Hoonie?"

"Soonie, I have a question."

Jihoon drawls, the cup in his hand spilling alcohol as he stumbles around. Soonyoung steadies him, leaning closer to hear the boy. Jihoon slurs something, but Soonyoung can't hear him, so the dancer pulls the smaller boy aside to a vacant bedroom and asks again.

"What did you want to ask me Hoonie?"

Jihoon shakes his head, opting to snuggle into Soonyoung's chest. A drunk Jihoon is a sleepy and cuddly Jihoon. 

"Do you want to sleep?"

Jihoon shakes his head.

"I wanna ask you a question."

"Go ahead."

"Bed first."

Soonyoung blushes, his mind wandering, but a drunk Jihoon is a cuddly Jihoon who isn't up for anything else but cuddles and sleep. He complies, dragging Jihoon to the bed, wrapping the smaller boy in his arms. After a while, Jihoon looks drowsily up at Soonyoung, who smiles back at him. 

"Soonie."

"Hmm?"

"Don't wanna sleep. Wanna ask you a question."

Soonyoung nods, a hand reaching up to cup Jihoon's cheek. 

"Ask me."

"What's your favorite thing in the world?"

Soonyoung's surprised, not expecting that kind of question. The words float out of his own mouth without his knowledge-flirty. Almost.

"What's yours?"

Jihoon looks up at Soonyoung through his eyelashes, smiling like a dork.

"How 'bout we say them at the same time? Ready? On three."

"One, two, three!"

Soonyoung blurts the first thing on his mind-food. To be fair, he hasn't eaten anything due to him pestering Jihoon to come to the club, plus the fact that he was setting up the party, and had to rush back home to pick up Jihoon when he (surprisingly) said yes to the party. In fact, he's craving Jihoon's homemade brownies-ones he made when Soonyoung got first place in a major dance competition. Jihoon hasn't had time for anymore of those domestic activities anymore, but Soonyoung wishes that Jihoon wasn't so stressed-partly because of the brownies, but mostly because he didn't want his boyfriend to die of overworking himself. 

"Your brownies!"

"You!"

"..."

Jihoon looks devastated at the notion that Soonyoung's favorite thing in the world is his brownies, not him, and his eyes start to well with tears. Soonyoung wants to die. 

"Babe, look here... You're not a thing okay? I thought you were talking about non-living objects. In your context though, it's you. Always."

Jihoon looks up, the biggest smile Soonyoung has seen in ages (including the smiles the Seungkwan gives to Vernon) on his face. 

"Oh... Right... I'm not a thing."

"You're not."

Soonyoung hunches over to kiss Jihoon on the top of his head, and Jihoon smiles, nuzzling into Soonyoung's chest. 

"I'm tired now, Soonie."

"Then sleep. I'll be here for you."

Jihoon then promptly conks out in Soonyoung's arms, leaving the boy to bless his mind for coming up with that excuse. 

"That was close..."

"Mmm?"

Jihoon shifts in his sleep, looking up at Soonyoung questioningly.

"Did you say anything?"

"Nope! Go back to sleep Hoonie. You deserve it."

Jihoon nods, pressing his face into Soonyoung's neck, and they spend the night cuddling each other. And Soonyoung would live for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:
> 
> person A: what’s your favorite thing in this whole world?  
> person B: what’s yours?  
> person A: let’s say it in 3. 3…2…1…  
> person B: you!  
> person A: red velvet cupcakes!  
> person B:  
> person A:  
> person B: *lip wobbles*  
> person A: babe, you’re not a thing  
> person B: oh, right   
> person A, internally: omg, that was close
> 
>  
> 
> don't remember where exactly I got my prompt from :( sorry  
> feedback is much appreciated~  
> hopefully more soonhoon is on the way :)
> 
> quick note: wow how does one intro/finish   
> i'm so bad at this i'm so sorry


End file.
